


Fallen

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fallen Angels, Humor, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Baekhyun is Cupidon, shooting arrows into the hearts of people to make them fall in love. But what happens when by mistake he shoots one right into his own, and he falls for the boy with firey red hair?





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up to me today and I thought I should make a drabbly one-shot out of it.  
> Song recommandation: [ IU-Through the night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzYnNdJhZQw)  
> Hope you'll enjoy :)

My day starts just as usual-who am I trying to fool, in fact? Of course that my day doesn’t start like yours, or yours or yours, or ends just the same, because-only theoretically, I do not sleep. And not because I do not want to, but because I can’t.

You see, I’m some sort of angel-a fallen angel, to be more exact-but still one. I do not have wings or a nice white robe on me-that is so out of fashion nowadays, honestly. So 15th century. To be quite fair, I look like a normal human being, except for the small fact that I carry around a nice pair of arrows and bow. Invisible, of course. But I still carry them, and they are damn heavy. They are supposed to be my punishment for breaking a couple of small, small laws-those ones that you don’t even read and you discover that you broke them from the first 3 minutes of even opening your mouth. But, I still broke them, and here I am, carrying like a moron that I am, a bow and arrows to make people fall in love with each other.

And I know what all of you think right in this moment. Let me tell you: it sounds more interesting than it really is. Because what I do all day is look for dumbasses that cannot confess the love for each other, so I have to give them a little push. By little, I mean a metaphorical arrow into their hearts and then, boom, eternal amour. To be quite fair, the love is not eternal and usually, like in 75% of the cases, they wake up from their trance after they already have the ring on their finger and are too broke to file a divorce. All because of me.

At this point, I’m rather careful who I shoot. In the beginning, I was using around 200 arrows per day, but the results were far from amusing, especially when my bosses found out. Now, if I shoot 10, I’m someone.

And this leads us to my little existential problem that lead me to stare for the past couple of minutes at a guy with red hair working in a pet shop. As I said, I’m extremely careful who I shoot and where I shoot. But that doesn’t explain why only 20 minutes ago I shot one of my arrows straight into my heart. Just like this. So that’s why I’ve been staring at him. Because this is also what I’ve been doing before the accident, trying to make him confess to that cute chick that works with him, and that he drools after every.single.day. It is rather painful to sit and watch him act like a fool around her, without the faintest of ideas on how to actually ask her out.

But instead, I shot myself, and I’m not quite sure why. I’ve been doing this for almost an eternity-103 years, to be more exact. Still a lot of time to figure out how to use an invisible bow and arrows, right? Right. Not for me, it seems like.

The funny part is that the chick is fine, but I’m not, because I think that the guy is the most beautiful person I have seen in my entire life. And I’ve seen a lot of beautiful people. Usually, when I shoot somebody, I shoot the other person too, to be sure that the sad, little fella won’t actually confess and be rejected. This time, I didn’t do it for the other one.

In the end, is a double problem, because I’m just walking into the shop, somehow, I cannot stop these damn legs or my damn heart from beating so fast-what is actually going on with me?!! The guy is looking straight at me and what I do, is blush. Blush. One reasonable thing to do would be running away or anything else, but I choose to blush and giggle like an idiot.

I forgot to tell you one single thing that will make this even worse. Or even terrible.

I’m invisible.

So he’s not looking at me, but through me, but I cannot stop feeling this giddy. One other small thing is that I’m not quite sure what happens with the people whose other halves fall out of love, or for people that fall in love with someone else. I never gave a damn about them, but now I do, because, you see, I’m invisible and in love with a human!!

But my legs still make me walk towards him, until we are face to face, and he doesn’t see or feel anything. But I do, like I have never felt, a burning into my chest and a longing for something that I don’t even know what it is. I want to touch him, but at the same time I’m afraid that if I do it, the entire spell will lift, and I’ll go back to my former indifference.

You see, as an angel-fallen or a smug little one, still living up there-you don’t have feelings, you cannot love, feel pain or sorrow. We don’t. It’s simple as that, and until now, I didn’t truly understand the people that I’ve kept on seeing on the street. Smiling, laughing, kissing, crying.

And now, when I know that he can’t see me, can’t feel my heartbeat, can’t touch me in any way, there’s something else beside the love, or what I suppose feels like it.

It’s uncomfortable and strange, but sweet at the same time, and it almost makes this other sentiment grow stronger.

“Did you hear anything?” I hear him ask the girl and she only shakes her head.

He looks around and I realize that I don’t even know his name. The girl looks at him, she smiles and he does that too, and this time, it feels different. Why do I feel the need to see her gone?

I’m glad the shop is empty, with only me and him and her in it. The bow is still hanging off my shoulder and I have one arrow in my hand, as I always do. They are heavier than usual.

I take a step further, closer to him, and even to me, I can see all the object through my hands, my legs, everything. When I were back there, I wasn’t translucent, but since I fell on here, each day I notice that I fade out even more. Some days is more visible, some days not at all, but with each passing year I can tell that at some point I might disappear.

Those folks, when filling in that contract for violating a couple of insignificant laws, laughed in my face and said that they have a perfect job for me over here; they didn’t deign to provide also a list of the side effects of actually being among people.

Because even these damn 103 years have passed so slowly. Slower than usual, anyways.

I have the impression that my fingers are almost translucent at this point, but who knows, either. I only see hearts and rainbows at this point. I’m not to be trusted, not I’ve ever been.

But my fingers try to touch his face, something I have never done before, but it seems like I can’t feel anything. They simply pass through, until I cannot see them anymore.

Damn, I can’t even touch his face.

He touches, exactly that same spot and lingers for a couple of seconds over there, looking around with big eyes. Maybe he did feel something. But I didn’t. And he’s right in front of me, with his fire hair, appearing so confused.

I glance at the girl, and she’s looking right at him, and probably I was wrong, she likes him too. I’ve seen the look so many times before, and I still cannot understand why I shot myself instead of her.

But I did and I swear, if this is not what hurt and love feel like…I swear.

Damn it, this bow and arrow feel so heavy, damn it.

So, I take it from my shoulder and then the arrow and I look one last time at him and I shoot.

I shoot her first, straight into her heart.

And then, I glance one more time at him and I think he’s looking at me, this time. Not through, but straight at me. But not for too long, because she glances at her and she smiles and this is when I shoot the second arrow, straight into his heart.

At first, nothing happens. But when I look down at my fingers, at my feet, I wonder where they are, since I can see so clearly through them. I know that angels are immortal, or they are supposed to be, but why do I feel like I’m losing myself in all of this?

I look back at him and it feels the same, but he’s walking towards her, and they are both smiling and I suppose I now know what happens when you’re not loved back. Or I suppose I know.

There are no more arrows or bow on my shoulder and I wonder where they are. Outside, suddenly it rains and there’s thunder, and I wonder from where it all came from.

I wonder…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are well loved :)


End file.
